i think im gonna like it here ADOPTED
by Edward and Bella rule x
Summary: Bella and her Family have never had to worry about money. Bella moves to Forks, Everything changes when she meets the Cullen's FULL SUM INSIDE RATED T FOR SWEARING ADOPPTED FROM  1-TWILIGHTER-1
1. Chapter One: A New Start

Bella and her Family have never had to worry about money. Bella moves to Forks, Everything changes when she meets the Cullen's : STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY! PLEASE READ! ALL HUMAN... RATED T FOR SWEARING

**Chapter One: A New Start**

"Boarding flight DJ345 to Port Angeles on Gate 3"

The Intercom informed My Mum, her new husband and I.

"You don't have to go sweetie"

My Mum told me.

"Mum, the only thing keeping me here was the shopping, Other than that, I want a fresh start. I can shop in Seattle every month."

I told Mum. This was true, I LOVE shopping. It's the Greatest thing to do in the world!! Mum married a guy named Phil. I cant stand him, he's so controlling so I decided if they got married I would move in with my dad, Charlie so here I am. Charlie lives in a small town called Forks. The Rain almost 360 days a year I can deal with, the whole no decent shops thing .. well I'm not too sure about that but I'll work it out, I just couldn't stand living with Phil a day longer.

I Put on a smile gave my Mum a kiss and a hug. I Loved My Mum, she was my best friend, my rock, my life. She helped me through everything and I knew me leaving was killing her but I couldn't do anything about it. I gave Phil a one armed hug and boarded the plane.

I found my window seat with ease and sat down. After a while a boy probably about a year to two years younger than me boarded. He was darker skinned with short black hair. He was pretty bulky and it made him look super HOT! he was walking down the aisle. 'Please sit here, Please sit here' I chanted in my head. He stopped at my seat and sat down at the Aisle seat. Yep God Loves me.

"Hey I'm Bella, and you are?"

I asked in my happiest tone. It wasn't fake either.

"Jacob but you can call me Jake"

He said huskily. Jake had one of those unique voices that you would never forget and can never stop listening to.

"So Jake, what's taking you to Port Angeles?"

I asked just wanting to hear his gorgeous voice again.

"I live in La Push, a small town about 15 minutes from Forks, which is about an hour drive from Port Angeles."

He informed me. OMG! God absolutely ADORES me!

"Are you Serious?, I'm moving to live with my dad in Forks!"

I practically yelled. Some people turned to me, I just shrugged and Jake chuckled, I have to say. I thought his voice was Amazing but his laugh , OMG!

"That's so cool, You have to come visit me!"

He yelled with just as much volume as me.

"So what were you doing in Phoenix"

I asked.

"Visiting my girlfriend at college."

He told me. I wasn't upset. Jake seemed like the person I could become Best friends with, no more.

"That's great, what major is she?"

I asked actually interested in what he had to say.

"Drama, she wants to be an actor."

Jake said with enthusiasm. I was so happy he had a girlfriend, She's lucky to have him.

We talked about why I was moving to forks, I explained everything and he understood. We got to know each other and by the end of the flight we were already acting like best friends, We swapped phone numbers and emails.

"Well Jake, Ill see you round and Ill definitely come visit you"

I said happily as I hugged him.

"You too Bella, see you soon"

He said as he flashed his pearly white smile. I already felt happy knowing he was happy and I haven't even known him more than 24hrs...WOW!

I walked out to see my dad on the seats with his back to me. I walked up to him, put my hands on around his face on his eyes and said

"Guess who?"

I asked in my manliest voice.

I heard laughter behind me so I turned around to see my actual dad standing there pissing of self laughing. FUCK! Whoops! I turned back around to find some random ass dude staring at me like he was about to attack me. I ran towards my dad and pulled him towards the lifts.

"Bells, that was so fucking hilarious!"

He yelled while we were walking, quite fast I might add.

"Shut the hell up Dad, that was not cool!"

I yelled back.

"Anyway, how are you Bells, other than embarrassed as hell"

He said while poking the deep red on my cheek. My Dad always knows how to have a good time, sometimes he can have too much fun. One time his buddy showed me a video of my Dad on the bar dancing to Pitbull, In his jocks I must add unfortunately.

When I saw it, I jumped up on the kitchen counter and mimicked him, I wasn't as good because I was too busy pissing myself laughing. I teased him about it for a year but stopped after I found out he secretly videoed me singing "Barbie Girl" with a hairbrush in my underwear. I didn't want that spreading around school, I would socially die!

"I'm great .. now I'm here you?"

I said actually meaning it.

"Same Bell, So got anything planned for day?"

He asked

"Nope, I was actually thinking I would chill this afternoon then tomorrow Id go out and buy a car because I am not going to and from school in a cop car." I said very sternly. Charlie was the head chief at Forks Police Station but he also own a world renowned building company "Swancop Buildings".

He just works at the Police Station because he likes to help the community. Money is never an Issue, Dad owns the Building company. My Mum worked as an architect, she and my dad used to work together before the divorce. I was also a model back in Phoenix and have saved money which is being invested quite nicely, I'm not taking up modelling again though. I can live from the interest of my bank account.

When I got to my new house, I was gob smacked! It was amazing. It was a rendered two story house, with windows in exactly the right places and Black accents . It was unbelievable.

"Holy Fuck!"

I said, gobsmakced.

"Yeah, just don't ruin it" My dad told me. I laughed.

"Yeah Dad, I'm totally gonna have a house-warming party, Invite the whole town and completely wreck the place." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, well just don't get on the bar, strip down and sing Barbie girl in front of everyone" He mocked me.

"I would never do that father, Id sing to Pitbull instead." I mocked him back. Pretty Damn good comeback if I must say.

"Yeah OK, you win that one." My dad told me with his LOSER face on. When my dad and I mock each other, we start a competition to see who can have the last comeback. 1-Bella. 0-Dad :P

"I know, don't mess with me or you'll get it!" I said playfully.

"Ill get the wrath of your great Barbie Girl performance"

He said back.

"Damn Straight, Then you can help me sing the Ken parts." I said smirking.

"Yep, always supporting my daughter"

He chuckled. I started grabbing my bags but my Dad stopped me.

" Bell, We have butlers you don't need to do that"

He told me.

"I. Fucking. Love. This. Place."

I screamed.

"So do I bell, So do I"

Dad said.

"Well I'm gonna go find my room, bye dad"

I called walking towards the HUGE doors.

"Up the Stairs, down the hall and 3rdth door on the right"

He called back. I nodded.

The Inside was A.M.A.Z.I.N.G, The white on some walls contrasted with the Mahogany on the others extraordinary.

I walked upstairs to find my room O.M.G! My room was AMAZING. It had Red carpet and White walls with an en suite and a Walk In Robe. I went and laid down on my bed.

Yep, I think I'm gonna Like it hear.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Them

**Chapter 2: Meeting Them**

7:30am on a Monday Morning = School. GREAT! As I turn off my alarm, I think about how today's gonna go. If anyone gives me crap, I wont be afraid to bitch slap the fuck out of them.

The boys better not throw selves at me because hunny, I'm not a slut, sorry to disappoint. I get changed in black skinnys, a dark blue ruffel top with a black belt around.

I put on my prada heels and chucked on my jewellery. I walk downstairs to find breakfast being served on the back deck.. .. ... If heaven is anywhere near- scratch that .. THIS IS HEAVEN! I eat my gourmet bacon and eggs savouring everything!

I say bye to my dad and walk out to my brand new Sky Blue Audi R8, My baby (When my dad and I bought this car yesterday, I was so happy when I found out that My dad was gonna pay for three - quarters of it! I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. The car dealer looked at me like I was the luckiest girl alive, It was true!

I found the school with ease. As I pulled into the car park, I felt every set of eyes turn to my baby. Back Off Bitches! she's mine, although I don't blame em', Id be pretty jealous too. I got out of my car and every set of eyes that was my baby turned to me

'What a great day this is gonna be' I thought to myself. I was walking towards the office when I saw in the reflection of the windows a boy with blonde hair reach his hand towards my but. I reached behind grabbed his hand, I turned around and twisted it towards himself. With the other hand I grabbed his package, what there was of it anyway. I leaned in and whispered in his ear

"Look Sweetie, don't you dare try that again or your gonna have more than just sore balls, I sware to you you'll never be able to fuck any girl _ever_ again, which wouldn't be a worry because no girl would want to have you, what very little there is of you, inside of them."

I squeezed a little tighter then let go, turned around and kept walking. The blonde grabbed his small package and fell to the floor, I saw tears in his eyes in the reflection and smirked. Hopefully that's a warning to everyone else to back the fuck off!

After collecting my schedule I walked into my English class, gave my teacher the slip and went to sit down next to a short girl with black, spiky, pixie like hair. She had great taste too, I could easily see myself shopping with her. As soon as I sat down I was bombarded.

"OMG!-Fucking-tastic,ItWasGreatAnd OMG!AreThoseShoesPrada,ILoveThem!"

She Spoke so fast, I just caught on to what she was saying.

"So that's his name, Mike Newton, Well that works because he was the size of a Newt, and yes these are Prada Shoes, they're one of my favourite pairs"

I told her with a smile on her face. Her eyes lit up!

"One? You have to show me your wardrobe one day, Then I can show you mine! Ahhh! I Love you already"

She was screaming across the class.

"Hold up pixie, Lets start with Names first, I'm Bella.." I started waiting for her to give me mine but instead..

"Holy Crap, Your Charlie Swans daughter aren't you"

I nodded

" WOW! I'm talking to the daughter of the Swancop Owner! Your company built my home!" She continued, I still haven't caught her name yet.

"What. Is. Your. Name."

I said slowly.

"Oh! How very rude of me, I'm Alice Cullen, Please to meet you."

The pixie finally told me. Dad had told me about the Cullen's, they're were three of them ... Alice, Edward and Emmett. He had also told me they were very wealthy, Great! I can feel the designer shopping sprees already!

"Oh yeah, My Dad told me bout you guys, I saw the plans of your house and I have to ask. Is it you that has the Walk In Wardrobe bigger than your room?"

I asked. She Nodded with a big grin on her face.

"Well in that case, forget my closet, I'm going to your house this afternoon!" I screamed so excited to see the W.I.W.

"Absolutely Bella! I can tell were gonna be best friends!"

Somehow, I felt the same way.

"So can I"

I said happily. The teacher hushed us after that. We did our work. Near the end she asked If I wanted to sit with her and I happily agreed.

"What Class do you have next?"

Alice asked.

"uh, Maths in A6"

I said.

"Great, After that class stay there and Ill come and get you then we can walk to the cafeteria together"

Ali-Wow, I have a nickname already- told me excitedly. I swear there was no way to be around her and be sad, she was a bundle of energy.

Maths passed a blur, I met a girl named Angela. She seemed genuinely nice and she also complimented the way I handled Mike Newton, She said he was a fuck wit. I wholeheartedly agreed.

Alice Met me outside my Maths class and we walked to the Cafeteria.

When We walked in, Every Set of eyes turned to me. I smirked and winked at everyone. Ali lead me over to her table. I saw 4 outstandingly beautiful people looking at me.

A natural blonde that could easily pass as a Paris Supermodel. A Very Bulky tall buy with short curly brown hair. A less bulky but still muscular tall buy with dirty blonde hair and finally a Greek God with Reddish Bronze hair, enough muscles to make any woman happy and Piercing Green Eyes to die for! We arrived at the table and I Introduced myself.

"Hey guys, I'm Bella and before you ask yes I'm the daughter of Charlie Swan."

I said confidently.

"OK Bella, This is my other best friend Rosalie-she pointed to the blonde- and her boyfriend Emmett- she pointed to the Bulky one-. That's Jasper, my boyfriend-she pointed to the dirty blonde- and lastly that's Edward-she pointed to the Greek God."

Alice introduced me. YES!!! Edward is Ali's sister, I will see him this afternoon ! Ali sat down beside Jasper and gave him a peck on the lips. I was loved from the heavens above because the only seat available was next to the Greek God himself. This was gonna be fun!

EPOV

I was waiting in the lunch room waiting for Alice to get her because knowing her she would bring the new chick. I wanted to see how hot she was, and then see if I could get her in my pants. Alice walked in with a Brunette Goddess at her side. She. Was. Fucking, Gorgeous.

She had long wavy brown hair that cascaded down. Her face was perfect and her eyes were a brown that I just couldn't stop staring at. I saved her body for last. Her figure was fucking superb. If she agreed I would take her on the table right here. Right Now. As she was walking over her I leaned back to see there was no let-down in her ass. It was perky and tight just how I like it. She stopped in front of the table and looked around at us.

"Hey Guys, I'm Bella and before you ask, yes I'm the chiefs daughter"

She said confidently. Mm mm Sexy and Confidence, I can handle that. I was thanking heavens above when the only spare seat was next to me. I turned her her and put on my crooked smile I know girls love.

"Hey Babe, you are so sexy you should get arrested, want me to do the honours?"

I asked seductively.

"Don't even try it. I'm not getting in your pants sorry to disappoint"

Sexy said back then turned to face Alice.

"You sure babe, I know how to handle a lady"

I said matter-of-factly.

"Positive, hunny. Don't call me babe again"

She whipped back.

"I like em feisty, well if you ev-"

I was cut off by the one voice I dreaded to hear.

"Eddie, baby, what are we doing tonight."

Blondie, or Tanya as some people call her came over and sat on my lap. I was not in the mood to argue so I turned around and had a convo with Emmett. I noticed Blondie staring at the Goddess. Her hair was beautiful '_Hair, beautiful. Cullen What are you on' _I asked to myself.

"Take a picture, bimbo. Lasts longer."

Bella snapped at Tanya.

"And who the hell are you"

Tanya snapped back. Not as hot though.

"I'm Bella Swan actually, save telling me yours. I wouldn't want you to talk then forget to think to yourself 'breath in, breath out'."

_Fuck She's Hot._

"Whatever slut, I'll see you tonight Eddie"

Blondie said trying to be seductive. Didn't work. She got off my lap and walked away attempting to swing her hips. I couldn't stand Tanya but she never denies me when I need a release so I keep her round, of course there's always someone else I could get to give me release.....I turned to Bella and put on a smile hoping it would get me somewhere. She noticed and glared at me.

"What do you want Cullen"

She snapped. _Holy crap, I Fucking Love when she calls me Cullen._

"I wanted to apologize for the way I was acting and see if you would go out with me tonight."

I asked attempting to be polite.

"Not a fucking chance. Your a Fucking Jerk and life isn't about getting in girls pants."

_She was so wrong, that's all life is._

"Come on, you know you wana come out with me tonight."

I said seductively.

"Not one once in my body wants to besides I've got plans"

With that she turned and talked to Alice. I overheard her talk about this afternoon and how she was coming over this afternoon.

_Jackpot._


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

BPOV

Biology....Great! I walked in the classroom to find the one person I dread to see. Edward Fucking Cullen. Yeah He was hot, Hot was an understatement.

He was Fucking Gorgeous. His Piercing Green eyes made it hard to look away. His perfect body. I could see his chiseled chest underneath his shirt. I walked towards the teacher, gave him the note and turned to the class.

Lucky for me the only seat left was next to Mr. Hotness (Note the enthusiasm) I reluctantly walked and sat down. After about 15 minutes I was bombarded with his beautiful voice saying shit that pissed me off to the max.

"Hey Babe, Cant wait to see you this afternoon, Its gonna be great fun"

He said with a wink.

"I'm not there for you and your LITTLE friend, hang on little would be a compliment to you considering how small you are"

I snapped. His jaw dropped.

"That's what I thought hun, so keep your erection to yourself."

"You only think it is small cause you don't want an orgasm thinking how big it really is."

The class burst out in laughter. Edward turned back to the class and apologised and started scribbling on a note, within a minute, I felt a piece of paper under my elbow, I reluctantly opened it.

(Bold-Edward, Italic - Bella)

**hey sexy tonight my place everything will be ready.**

_yeah totally ill be at your place but maybe not in your pants _

**you know you said maybe, right?**

_yeah i just thought ill get you worked up. seems like it's working_. I glanced down at his pants, he noticed.

**Well, you could always help me relieve it**.

_Yeah, Not gonna happen buddy, I need something bigger than a pen_.

He glared at me and I smirked at him. After that we were silent for the rest of bio.

After gym I was so excited about going to Alice's and seeing her Walk In Wardrobe.

We met outside the door and walked to my car, On the way there we didn't stop talking about the clothes we both have and we decided that she would be coming to my house tomorrow.

When we pulled up to her house, I never thought Id see something so amazing. It was seriously a mansion, It was all white with columns everywhere. I was In complete shock of the size of it

"Holy crap! Alice how many people live here!" I said amazed.

"haha. Just 5 oh and the 8 staff live here too! so thats.."

I laughed as she was adding up on her fingers.

"13 Alice, 13"

I smirked at her.

"Shut up! I suck at maths ok!"

She snapped back at me. I couldn't help but laugh. She pulled me inside the massive doors. The Inside was Amazing, Tiled floors with white walls and windows everywhere. Above me was a massive chandelier, It looked like It was suppose to belong to Madonna.

"Mum, I'm home!"

Alice Hollered. A woman walked out from what looked like the kitchen. She had the bronze hair like Edward as well as piercing green eyes.

"Hey Sweetie, who's this"

She asked then turned to me

"Hi I'm Esme, your name?"

She smiled sweetly at me.

"I'm Bella"

I smiled back. Esme had a presence that you couldn't help be smiling.

"And I'm Bored, come on Bella, lets go to my room"

Alice chirped and pulled me up the grand staircase.

We got to the top of the staircase but knowing me and my clumsy feet, I tripped on the last step only to be caught by someone holding my waist, I looked up and meet the gaze of those striking green eyes. After a few seconds Alice cleared her throat and we both turned to look at her, I quickly stood up and brushed myself off.

"So are we going to my room now?" Alice asked smirking.

"Yes"

i replied sharply

"thank you Edward"

I said in a blank voice not turning to look at him. He was a jerk but I couldn't look away from those eyes

"Any time babe, my rooms just down the hall to the left, in case your wondering"

Edward said sounded pleased with himself

"Whatever jerk, lets go Alice"

Alice nodded her head

We walked down the hall and turned right, Alice opened the door and I nearly fainted. The room was so big, so beautiful. She had beige carpet and light purple paint on her walls.

She had a queen sized bed in the centre of the room. She grabbed my hand before I could look at anything else, and took me to another door, she opened it and there was endless rows of clothes and shoes and matching handbags, i was in heaven.

I was obviously looking a bit pale, but in my defence I was in Shock. Alice noticed and asked sounding a bit concerned

"Are you alright Bella?"

I shook my head to get out of my gaze and replied in a low voice

"yea I'm fine, This is just like heaven! OMG Alice, your soo lucky"

Alice laughed

"yea i guess, hey do you want to go shopping on Saturday?"

I laughed but nodded my head.

"yay, there's this really good sale in Seattle, I'm going to invite Rose as well."

She said happily

"Awesome"

I chirped.

"Anywayyyy......What was that with my brother before"

She asked serious now.

"What was what, I tripped, he caught me."

I said, Pixie wasn't making any sense.

"You were staring into each others eyes for a good 5 minutes Bella, would've been longer If I didn't but In. You sooo like my brother!"

She yelled.

"ALICE! SHUT UP!, I do not! He's hot yeah but he's a jerk. He needs to learn how to treat a woman."

I snapped. It was true, he was beyond gorgeous but he's a bitch to woman. Its weird though cause I have a feeling that its all a mask and he is a genuine nice guy.

"He knows, he just doesn't put it into practice"

Ali said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh"

I asked confused.

"Ready for a story?" She asked. I nodded and she proceeded.

"Edward used to be a really nice guy, he wouldn't hurt a fly and was a gentlemen to all girls. A few years ago He was dating a chick named Lauren for 2 years. He thought she was the one, he was head over heels in love. One night he went to her house and let himself in. He heard voices screaming so He ran up to her room. He caught Lauren with the player of the school."

She paused...I felt so bad for Edward.

"He ran out of there, when he got home he was a wreck. I've never seen him so bad. Tears were falling from his angered and upset eyes. He stayed locked up in his room for a month. He didn't return to school at all so we had a family discussion without him and decided to move for a new start. One night I was talking to him and he told me

'Obviously girls only like players so I have to become one'

Ever since he said 11 words he has changed. He wanted to wait till marriage for sex but since he became a player. Sex is all he does. Sometimes the old caring Edward comes out and he's his normal self but that's very rare."

Alice said. I was shocked. Edward has a nice, caring sweet side but It is covered by lies.

"Wow" I said speechless.

"Yeah and I see the way he looks at you. He looks at you the same way he looked at Lauren but my guess is he's to scared if he lets you in, he'll just get hurt so I think we should teach him a lesson"

Alice said seriously again.

"How?"

How can I bring the old Edward back.

"Your the one person that will have the biggest effect on him. I can see already that he cares about you a hell of a lot. You have to decline his stupid seductive threats and his player attitude, After a while he will come through."

Alice said.

"When Do we Start"

I asked excited. I wanted to see the Edward that Ali described, the nice caring gentle side and Id do a lot to see it.

I walked out of her walk in robe and sat on her bed, Alice quickly followed. We sat there in silence for what seemed a few hours until a knock on the door startled us and we both jumped. It was Esme, she looked at us with concern. Ali and I looked at each other then pissed ourselves laughing

"What's up mum?"

Alice asked laughing

"Nothing, I just haven't heard very much from you two lately"

Esme said smiling

"Sorry mum, for scaring you."

Alice laughed.

When Esme left I said to Alice that I better be going, she just nodded her head in agreement. I told her not to bother walking me to the door, I was sure I could find my own way to the door.

I walked out her room waving goodbye and walked down the hall to the deadly staircase. I walked slowly and cautiously down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I had a huge smile on my face, I was pleased with myself that i didn't fall down the stairs. Then a velvet voice startled me.

"What are you so happy about?"

I turned to look at him he was a few feet away from me.

"I didn't fall down the stairs"

I said proud of myself. He just laughed at me and I glared back at him.

"Well I'm leaving now, goodbye."

"What so soon, you didn't even join me in my room"

He said pretending to be sad.

"Goodbye Edward"

I said while heading for the door

"Bye babe"

He called out

I walked out the door and went to my baby. I sat in the car for a bit thinking about his gorgeous green eyes and his velvet voice.


	4. Chapter 4: One Weird Day

**EPOV**

As Bella Walked out I stared dumbstruck by her perfection. Her Hips were swaying so sexy and I felt my jeans tightening instantly. I needed to get my mind off her so I walked to Emmett's room. Emmett was my best mate, We'd do anything for each other.

"Hey Em, Wana play Halo 3" I asked.

"Yeah sure bro meet you downstairs" He said after his eyes lit up. I jumped down the stairs and got the game ready.

"Well go combat mode, and lets make it interesting" Emmett told me.

"I'm up, If I win, you cant touch Rose at all tomorrow, not even hand-holding" I told him with a smirk.

"And If I win, You cant touch ANY chick tomorrow" He smirked back. Holy Fuck! A whole day without getting touchy feely. I have to win.

After 15 minutes of gaming I won!

"Suck Shit!" I Hollered at Emmett.

"Fuck sake, a whole day without touching Rose" I heard him murmur. Just then Alice came bouncing down the stairs.

"Edward, I wana talk to you come here" She asked me. I followed her up to the bedroom.

"Yeah Al" I said.

"I want to talk about Bella" she said with a firm voice

I sighed "What about Bella?" I asked

"She's not another Tanya, you know, she actually has self respect and doesn't sleep with anyone who asks her to." Alice said with a little bit of anger.

I just looked at her with a blank expression "what are you talking about" I said with a smile, even though i knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Don't play stupid Edward Anthony Cullen! If you want Bella, your gonna have to do a hell of a lot more then just be a player to her. Be your old self. Be Edward!" then she turned and stomped away

I sighed and went to my room. I know I changed when Lauren cheated on me but she proved to me that chicks only like players, but on the other hand Bella isnt just another girl. She's more than sexy or hot. Shes fucking Beautiful. Ill just have to see how everything plays out. I gave myself my release, had a shower and went to bed wondering what tomorrow will bring.

BPOV

'Baby Don't worry, You are my only, You wont be lonely, even if the sky is falling down' I got up to my phone saying I have a text. I slided it up and saw it was from Alice.

_Hey Bel, _

_Were Blue and Silver today._

_Rose and I are (: c u at school_

_Ali Babe x_

Blue and Silver, Blue and Silver hmm. OK. I put on My mini denim skirt and a low cut grey, It can pass for silver, and a blue strapless crop top with some gladiators because I didnt feel like heels for some strange reason**(A.N.: Outfit on Profile)**. I grabbed a breakky bar and jumped in my baby to school wondering what today will bring.

I arrived at school and found Alice and Rose standing near Roses BMW in their silver and blue outfits**(A.N.: Outfits on Profile)**, and near them were Emmett, Jasper and Edward standing near Emmett's Jeep. I walked over to Rose and Alice, we said our hello's and I got hounded for not wearing heels. Woops. Once I started heading into my 1st class, I felt someone pulling my arm, I turned around and saw those beautiful green eyes looking right at me.

"Come with me" He said in a friendly voice, I didn't know whether to go or not but Alice pushed me, so i started following him

"Where are we going?" I asked in a low voice

"Behind the school where no one can hear or see us" He said Seriously now

"Why are we going there?" I asked concerned

"Because we need to talk"

"about?" I started to get a little annoyed, we wasn't telling me where we were going. For all i new he could be leading into the forest and then kill me with an axe. The bell suddenly rang which took me out of my thoughts. "I think we should go back, I don't want t be late" I stated

"Bella I need to talk to you" he protested

"about what? I'm not sleeping with you Edward Forget..." he put his finger on my mouth to make me shut up

"It's not about that it's"

But before he said anything else I turned around and started heading back to class "I don't want to get in trouble, we'll talk later if its that important to you, bye cya" I waved goodbye

I walked into class... late, the teacher gave me a stern look, i apologized and took my seat. All through the day i couldn't stop thinking about what he wanted to tell me. When the bell finally rang to go to lunch, I didn't know whether to be happy or scared that Edward was going to tell me something. I walked through the glass doors and meet the gaze of Edward, he got up out of his seat and started walking towards me, I didn't know how to react so i stood there frozen. OK now I was a bit scared.

"Can we finish our talk we had earlier?" he asked

"uhhh sure" I replied a little unsure if i wanted to finish it or not

"OK, follow me" and with that he lead me to the back of the school there wasn't anyone except for the two people in the corner pashing "OK, so about before, i just wanted to apologize about being a jerk"

"why don't i believe you Edward? You think this is just other way to get into my pants! we'll its not happening buddy, you can go fuck Tanya, she seems to be the slut of the town!" and i stormed off not letting him sat another word. I don't know why I went off like that or why I didn't listen to what he had to say, but right now I didn't really care when i got back i sat next to Alice in silence and soon after Edward came, it was really awkward but no one said anything. Edward was staring at me. I wonder if he was being sincere, Maybe he realised I'm not another Tanya.

Emmett broke the silence.

"I Like Pie" He boomed. We all pissed ourselves laughing and were still laughing on our way to class.

Gym was a bore like always. Were learning squash, Not my big interest. I was walking to my car when I felt a strong hand grab my wrist. I turned around knowing exactly who it was. Is he never gonna give up.

"If your gonna try and apologise again, Save it. You should Learn something, Not every chick is a fucking Tanya or a Lauren. Not every chick cheats on the awesome guy with a player. Not every chick is only interested in dicks! SOME chicks have a heart. When you've woken up! Try Talking to me again." I walked over to Ali and told her she couldn't come over this arvo and I promised her tomorrow. I jumped in my car and left a very stunned Edward Cullen. I needed to get that out. It felt fucking good.

EPOV

I can't believe fucking Alice told her about Lauren! I mean who else could it be, Emmett, Jasper and Rose don't talk to her that much. Alice is a fucking bitch they all said they wouldn't speak a word of it, and what does Alice do, tell fucking Bella!

I walked over to Alice with a very pissed of expression, I looked straight into her eyes and she looked terrified, good just the way I wanted it.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU TELL HER ABOUT FUCKING LAUREN? WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO NOT SPEAKING A WORD, U LITTLE BITCH!" she was starting to cry and Jasper went off at me, I told him to fuck off and that I'll find my own way home. I stormed off and found Tanya, she was standing next to her car flirting with a few guys. As soon as she saw me coming towards her she shooed the guys away and she smiled at me.

"what brings you over here to little old me" she asked in an attempt to sound sexy

"nothing i was just wondering if we could go to yours, that's if your parents aren't home?"

"sure, they won't be home for a few hours" she said smiling

"great" I fake smiled back

We hoped in her car and when we got to her house we went inside to her room.

After we were done, she dropped me off home. When I opened the door my mum, Esme, came out to me.

"you better apologise to your sister, that was very rude of you and she was only trying to help" she said in a calm voice, god i hated it when she did that, it just made me feel worse "she's up in her room"

"OK mum" she smiled at me, knowing I would do the right thing

I walked up to Alice's door and knocked

"who is it?" she sobbed, god now I felt fucking worse

"it's me, can i come in?"

"fuck off!" she replied in a harsh tone

"Ali, please I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you so much, I was just so pissed off at Bella that I needed to get my anger out"

she sighed "fine come in, but if you go off again I'm telling dad"

I laughed "fine" I walked in and found her lying on her bed. I sat on the bed next to her "I'm really sorry Alice, I didn't mean to hurt you so much, it just came out, I'm truly sorry, I really am."

"shut up Edward" she snapped "if you say sorry one more time, i swear to god" she threatened

I laughed "What would you do, tickle me to death" she glared at me, then yawned. "better let you get some sleep, night Alice cya in the morning."

Night oh and by the way" Ali added.

"Yeah" I asked.

"She's right." Ali said seriously.

"Who and about what?" I was honestly confused.

"Bella. She's not Tanya or Lauren. She's Bella and I know already that she would never do what Lauren did but she's also not a slut like Lauren...Anyway night night." She told me the rolled over.

I walked to my room and, changed and got into bed. I was Pissed. I didn't know how to feel about Bella. I hoped I would find out, and soon.


	5. Chapter 5 : The Date

**Chapter 5 : The Date**

**BPOV**

I decided to skip out on the rest of the week. This is why I loved my Dad, he knew because I hardly ever missed a day I could stay home every now and then. I thought I should let Ali know about my absence.

_Hey Al,_

_I'm skipping out on the rest of the week._

_Heading to Port A for some shopping,_

_know any good shops (:_

_BabyBel xx._

I turned on my radio and was about to get dressed when I heard the buzz of my phone.

_:( Oh! Your gonna be shopping while I'm at_

_school. Jealous! There's a mall on the main street there_

_that has some good stuff._

I Texted back:

_Thanks babe, Ill get you and Rose something :P_

_hehe have fun at school._

I changed into a Black Skinnies, a beige coloured singlet type top with sequins around the bust coming into a V on the stomach. I wore a cream coloured trench and black high heel boots and checked my phone again.

_Love ya xx. Promise me you'll come for a _

_sleepover this weekend. Rose is already coming. Please_

_*Insert Adorable pout here * he-he :P_

I Laughed imagining Alice putting on her pout that no-one can say no too.

_Yeah, All right. You must know I love ya if I'm putting up_

_with your brother for a weekend._

_BabyBel xx._

I put my stuff in my purse told Dad where I was off too and got in my baby.

After an hours drive, I found the Mall with ease. It wasn't as big as I was used to but I could live for now.

I checked my make-up and stepped out of my baby. I went into the shopping centre and started looking around, I am in Meyer when I accidentally tripped, but luckily someone grabbed my waist and stopped me from hurtling into the ground. I looked up to look at my rescuer, when I looked up I meet the some worried and concerned bright blue eyes, they were beautiful. He started me when he started to talk, shooting me back to reality.

"Are you OK?"

He asked with concern

"umm yea"

I said started

"I fall all the time"

I laughed, he joined in

"so, my names James. What's yours?"

he asked with a smile

"Bella"

"Wow Bella, that's a beautiful name"

he stated,I smiled "so,uhh, do you wanna grab a drink, or something? that is if your not busy or anything"

"No I'm not busy,

I'd love to get a drink with you James"

"Cool"

he smiled

After our drinks we walked together for a while and did a little bit of shopping. James was a great guy, really funny and sweet and he was kind of cute to.

"So Bella"

he asked nervously "do you uhh wana go on a date sometime, with me? That is if you don't have a boyfriend." he asked with a nervous smile

"Sure"

I replied instantly. James is a great and I have a lot of fun with him, so why wouldn't I want to go on a date him. we swapped phone numbers and I told him my address, he agreed to pick me up at 7 on Friday. I was really excited and couldn't wait to tell Alice.

I went back to Meyer and bought Alice and Rosalie a pair of Gian Marco Lorenzi shoes each. Rosalie's is cream coloured heel and thin straps to just keep her foot in.

There was bling EVERYWHERE so I knew shed love them. Alice's is a chocolate brown with no back strap and again, bling everywhere! Both of them were extremely high.

I walked to a few more stores then decided to go meet Alice back at school since school will be out in an hour. I drove into the park, got out and sat on my hood. It wasn't long before I heard then saw a pixie running towards me at vampire speed.

"BELLAA!!!!"

She yelled running towards and and almost bowled me over in her hug.

"Hey Al, where is Rose?"

I asked smiling. I loved Ali and Rose, I knew instantly when we met we would be close.

"She's com-oh- ROSALIE HALE! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS HERE NOW!"

Ali Hollered. I laughed then saw Rose pacing over.

"Hey Bel, God Alice. No need to over exaggerate."

She said.

"Keep that in mind when I give you this."

I laughed and gave them their gifts. I instantly covered my ears knowing what was coming.

"AAHAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! OHMYGOD!!!!!!!!!!!"

They both screamed in unison causing everyone to stare. I smirked happy with myself that my friends like my gifts.

"I fucking LOVE them! I'm so putting them on now."

Ali said out of breath from screaming.

"So. Am. I"

Rose yelled. I saw the boys making there way over when those familiar green eyes caught mine. I desperately wanted to look away but I was stuck.

"Hey Bella"

Em and Jasper said together. Edward just kept my gaze. He walked up to me, leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Hey Beautiful, you look gorgeous today."

I shuddered and it took all my self control not to kiss him but I was teaching him a lesson so I pulled away.

"Thanks."

I smirked then I turned around to talk to Al.

"Hey Ali, Rose wana come to my house shortly?" I asked still pleased with myself that I resisted Edward.

"Hell Yeah!"

Ali said still in awe of her shoes. Rosalie just nodded, I laughed and said "OK".

We left in my car while They boys went to Edward's. I could see this being a fun afternoon.

We walked inside and sat on my couch.

"hey guys guess what happened today"

I said with enthusiasm

"what!"

Alice almost screamed

"well"

I started

"I met this guy called James, in Meyer and we got talking and he's going to pick me up at 7 on Friday for our date."

I said smiling

"OH MY GOD!"

They said in unison

"Is he cute? tell me about him? tell me everything"

Alice yelled

I explained everything that happened and they were so happy and smiling and tomorrow afternoon they were taking shopping for an outfit.

Thursday came and went and soon it was time to meet up with Ali and Rose to pick an outfit. We went shopping and we found the perfect outfit.

The bust was a v neckline halter and it was a gorgeous deep blue, I always knew that colour looked good on me, Underneath the bust it exploded into colour, for a little bit of warmth I bought a black thin bolero.

I also got yellow strappy heels to match one of the colours on the dress. I LOVED IT

Soon it was Friday and I was getting ready for my date, I had a nice hot shower to release the tension of this week. I got dressed and put some jewellery that I got given on one of my photo shoots.

I straightened my hair and did a quiff,I put some make-up on, then all of a sudden I heard the doorbell ring, I called be there in a minute. I wrote a letter to Charlie, who was working late at work, that I would be back later and not to worry. I smiled and opened the door to find those intense green eyes looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I said in a harsh tone

"Do you always treat your guests like that?" he said sarcastically

"your not my guest, and if you'll excuse me I have a date today and I would appreciate it if you would leave... NOW!"

I screamed

"Fuck, Bella calm down, I'll come back later, bye babe"

He walked back to his car

"don't call me fucking babe!"

I yelled back at him

A few minutes after Edward left James came and I answered the door with a smile.

"hello James."

"hey Bella, sorry I was a little late, the traffic was hectic."

"That's allright"

I was glad he didn't come earlier

"so lets get going"

"yep lets"

I said again with a smile. James Was really nice and I could see myself having fun with him, I didn't know about being his girlfriend though. Well just have to see.

"You look beautiful Bella" James smiled and reached for my hand. I didn't know what to do but I didn't want this date to turn out awkward so I complied.

"Thanks James, you look nice too, where are we going?" I asked.

"A nice Italian restaurant that my mates parents own"

He stated.

"Oh OK cool. I'm starved."

I smiled.

When we got there, Our waiter didn't stop staring at me which I quickly got frustrated with. James and I made easy conversation. I found out he's 2 years older than me so he's out of school.

He's studying to be a cop, I told him that Id get my Dad to give him some advice which he was thankful for. I excused myself to the toilet. I took my purse, you cant trust people these days. As I was walking to the toilet out of the corner of eye. I saw bronze shaggy hair and green eyes that instantly met mine.

_FUCK! _

I practically sprinted to the bathroom. Once I got in there I called the one person who would know what to do.

"Hello?"

"ALICE! He's. Here!"

I whisper yelled. I didn't want anyone hearing me.

"Calm down. Who's there?"

She asked.

"Your fucking Ass hole of a brother. I was walking to the bathroom and I saw him! Alice, what the fuck do I do!"

I asked anxious.

"This is perfect! OK listen up. When you go out there, catch his eyes again, give him a smirk and keep walking. When your with James, laugh aloud whenever he says something funny so Edward can hear. If Edward can see you guys, find any reason to touch James but obviously nothing that your not comfortable with" She said in one breath. I was surprised.

"OK, I can do this, I can do this" I was chanting to myself through the phone.

"Yes you can girl! go teach that dick head a lesson! oh and I'm picking you up after the date, You haven't forgotten about the sleepover have you, anyway see you"

She said. Before I could respond she hung up. _Great_. I gathered myself and walked out of the bathroom.

I took my place next to James and took Alice's advice and laughed loudly and even touched his arm a few times and I saw Edward clench his jaw and tightened his hands, he was getting a little jealous, god this was fun.

I wanted to know what he was doing here anyway, did he follow me? He didn't have a date. Oh my god what if he did follow me!

"Well if your finished we should leave?"

James asked, I was so started I even jumped a bit, I started laughing and so did he.

"yes, but only if you want to go"

I asked

"yes I'm fine"

we got up and he put his hand on the small of my back

"Could you please get your hand off of my girl."

James and I turned around and I saw Edward

"excuse me"

James said a little confused

"don't worry James, I'm not his girl. never have been and never will!"

I said harshly, he deserved it

"oooo ouch, that hurts bell bell, come on quit messing around."

Edward replied. _What the fuck! Bell Bell?!?!_

"What are you talking about? are you on crack and what the fuck is with bell bell, just leave Edward!"

"Babe come on"

Edward grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door. I felt this strange electric jolt rush through me but I brushed it off

"get off of her!"

James yelled

"what are you going to about it?"

Edward asked

"this"

James grabbed his shoulders turned him around and smashed him into the window, it shattered and both Edward and James fell out.

I ran outside and they were in a full on punch up. Edward punched James in the mouth and he started bleeding. James slapped Edward in the face, very girly I must add,

Edward started punching him in the face and gut and James tried to get a hit but he couldn't, I had a feeling that Edward had been in a fight and it kinda scared but it was kinda manly in the same time.

"Stop it, both of you stop now!"

I yelled

But they wouldn't listen they just kept hitting and cursing, finally after poor efforts of me screaming, two men, well built, pulled them off of each other and held them back.

"I'm gonna kill you punk!"

Edward yelled

"Bring it girl basher!"

James yelled back

"STOP IT NOW!"

I yelled,

They both shut up and looked it me, good.

"This is stupid and immature, Edward I'm not yours and James he's not a girl basher."

After I said that the police came and Edward and James had to go to station. I called Alice to come pick me up now.


	6. NOT A CHP BUT PLEZE READ

_**A.N **_

_**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL **_

_**LYDIA **_


	7. Chapter 7

A.n

I am going on holiday today to haven holidays in scotland (8/5/10) I will not be back until (15/5/10) I can not take my laptop but I will try and write some chapters down on paper please vote on the poll for bella's wolves.


End file.
